A transmission of this kind frequently comprises a DC cable. In the past, the voltage-limiting members have been formed so as to have the same limiting level for both polarities of the line voltage. In this connection it has been found that in certain cases transient overvoltages may cause high field strengths in the cable, which has necessitated a limitation of the operating voltage of the transmission.